


One Warm Meal

by Aceidia



Category: South Park
Genre: Family Fluff, Happy Ending, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceidia/pseuds/Aceidia
Summary: When Cartman eats the skin off the KFC, Stan decides to do something about it. (Episode: Death of Eric Cartman - One-shot)
Kudos: 14





	One Warm Meal

"Mom!" Stan couldn't believe Cartman's nerve. Not only did he _not_ help bring in the groceries, he ate the skin off all the Kentucky Fried Chicken. Now Kenny was crying, and Kyle was staring into oblivion- unable to process the tragedy. "Cartman ruined our dinner and can we get another bucket?"

"What?" Sharon Mash glanced over her shoulder from where she was stocking the pantry. "What do you mean, Stan. I just bought th-"

 _"Come look!"_ Stan was so mad, and he didn't know what else to do but yell. " _Carman ate all the skin off! And now Kenny's crying!"_

"Okay, okay!" Sharon came over to the table and froze. Her son was right. The dinner had been completely mutilated. "Oh my god!"

"I never thought he'd do this," Kyle muttered, still in a daze. "I never thought he'd sink so low."

"Don't worry, boys." Sharon wasn't going to let their night be ruined. "I'm going to call Cartman's mom right away and let her know what-"

"That won't do anything," Kyle warned, snapping back to the present as he heard her plan. "His mother's a pushover and-"

"Sh'sasult!" Kenny insisted, trying to pull himself together. This was the meal he had been looking forward to for the past week. One meal that wasn't carrots and bread. One warm meal and Cartman ruined it. "I h'atedaasshole!"

"All right, I won't call her." Sharon sighed and glanced over at the wall. Randy would be home soon. Maybe she could-yes. She would. "I will see if your father can pick some up after work, Stan. You might have to wait a little longer, is that okay?"

"Yes!" Stan couldn't believe it, but at least this time they had proof. Proof of Cartman's cruel actions.

"We don't mind waiting," Kyle assured her hastily. "Not at all."

"Fuqya!" Kenny never dreamed of just ordering more. KFC was so expensive, and Stan's mom must have been a millionaire! "Thaqyou!"

"You're welcome, boys." Sharon was glad she could fix this unfortunate incident. She picked up the phone and dialed her husband.

"Hey, Sharon! What's cookin'?" Randy asked.

"Randy, can you pick up some KFC on the way home?"

"Sure, what do you want? Some _extra spicy_ Randy, or some very-"

"Not now, Randy! I need you to listen to me. I need you to get a bucket of crispy chicken and-" She glanced over at the table where the boys were still celebrating. "A side of cookies."

"Sure thing, dear. See you soon."

"Thank you, Randy." Sharon hung up the phone and turned to her guests. "Good news. Stan's father will be picking up more KFC and he should be home in half-an-hour."

The whole room erupted in cheers and Kenny began to cry again.

This time, tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I never planned on writing a South Park Fanfic, but it happened. I was re-watching 'The Death of Eric Cartman' and I just wanted Kenny to have his KFC. Part of the inspiration of this fic was reading the comments on a Youtube clip of this scene. Someone noted how sad it must have been for Kenny as it's most likely his only warm meal in a long time. And I just felt so sad. So... here is this fic. Because Kenny deserves good things.


End file.
